


Panty Kink

by DaddysLittleDoll



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cock Tease, Dom - Freeform, Drinking, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Panty Kink, References to Drugs, Sex, Smoking, Spanking, Teasing, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysLittleDoll/pseuds/DaddysLittleDoll
Summary: Simon is distraught after Nathan dies, but when his and Kelly are at his grave site she realizes he is still alive. Simon realizes he loves Nathan even after all the times he teased him. He needs Nathan in his life.Kelly helps out and him and Nathan have a fun night in. Shenanigans ensue.





	Panty Kink

Season 1 episode 6- Season 2 episode 1

 

Simon really liked Nathan. The way he talks, the dramatics, and even his cheeky attitude. He wished that Nathan would have just been a little serious for once. He wanted to share a moment with him, to show Nathan who he really is. At the community center Nathan had been killed and Simon was distraught after his death. He never really got to know him well. The Christian cult was gone and so was Nathan.

He stops by his grave twice a day since it happened. As Simon stands over the Irish mans grave he can hear steps approach. Kelly, upon seeing him there, Stays silent. They stand by his grave, just mourning. 

“You miss ‘im too?” Kelly says quietly.

She was always nice to him, she knew he had a crush and said nothing. The both miss him even if he was a bit of a twat.

“I do, I wish I had been more open. I really wanted to know him.” 

He always thought maybe Nathan would be interested in him. Nathan could never be serious but it didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings. Simon felt that he understood Nathan. The way he acted was a defense mechanism.

“ ‘e was a fuckin’ dick but ‘e was our dick.” She looks down. A weird look on her face. Simon just stares at the grave sadly. He then sits, he looks uncharacteristically rumpled.

That feels so good! Fuck!!

“ ‘ey! Simon...He’s alive?!? I think he’s wanking...” 

“What?!?” 

Simon starts to dig, frantically. He pulls up the dirt with his hands. It’s still soft enough for him to make his way through it. Kelly joins in after shooting Alisha and Curtis a text to get down to the graveyard.

The other two show up and begin to help them dig. They get the the coffin and open it. Simon stares at Nathan shocked at the way Nathan looks so debauched, covered in his own come. He stares at him and finds the sight of Nathan so beautiful. Than Nathan speaks, his voice excited but raspy.

“ I’m Immortal!” Nathan exclaims. 

He gets up not seeming to care about how he looks. Simon just continues to stare at the guy. He was so glad to have him back. He never realized how he felt about Nathan until he was gone. Now that he was back he wasn’t going to make the same mistake.

“ You were wanking in there…?” Curtis says, pointing out the obvious.

“ Yeah so what if I was? Can’t a man have a shuffle in his own coffin? It’s not like I was expecting visitors."

Alisha rolls her eyes. 

“ I’m glad you’re alive.” Simon finally says. His voice quiet but full of emotion. Kelly looks at him knowingly.

“ We all are, you cheeky bastard.” She slugs his shoulder.

They close the coffin and leave. Not bothering to bury it. Alisha and Curtis leave together hand in hand. Kelly leaves next after patting Nathan on the back. Simon stays, not saying too much of anything.

“ I take it you missed me then, Melonfucker.” Nathan says shamelessly. 

“ I couldn’t hear your thoughts, Kelly was the one who told me. I just thought you were dead.”

“ Aw! So you do care, my dear old friend the panty sniffer was here when no one else was.”

“ We were all here.” Simon says matter of factly.

Nathan continues his dramatic attitude on the way back to the community center. They walk together Nathan rambling insults that don’t hurt because he knows Nathan is grateful. Grateful he wasn’t going to be stuck in a coffin for eternity.

“Thanks for walking me home, such a gentleman. Do I get a kiss goodbye?” He asks in an audacious tone. 

Nathan wags his eyebrows a couple times and gives Simon a flirty look. Simon grabs him by the shoulders and plants a soft kiss on Nathans mouth.

“You only get a kiss because I thought you died.” Simon walks away, as he does he can feel Nathans shocked eyes following him as he begins to walk home.

Simon decides it is finally time for him to go after Nathan. Nathan was someone he wants to be with. He never felt this way about anyone else but he wasn’t going to let fear dictate what he did anymore. Even though Nathan is immortal and wont die, it was just the thing to get Simon to do what he wanted.

Simon just had to go about this carefully. He kissed Nathan already and he never seen him rendered speechless before, so he assumed he was already in a good place.

He wakes up the next morning feeling happier than he has been in awhile. He gets the community center early. Kelly is outside smoking what appears to be a joint. She sees him and waves. 

“ ‘ey. Wot’s up?” kelly says once he’s close enough.

“ I wanted to know-” Simon had to know how Nathan felt about the kiss.

“If I could read Nathan’s mind for ya? Oh! Wow you kissed ‘im?”

He doesn’t say anything, just recalls what happened. She continues to listen to his thoughts

“So… Do you think you can do it for me? Find out what he feels?”

“ Of course, He thinks way too loud for me not ta know wot he’s thinkin’

“Thanks.”

They both walk into the community center. Nathan is already there, tossing a ball against the wall. Simon knows he can’t hear them behind him. He looks over to Kelly who is listening to Nathans thoughts. He wonders what she is hearing. 

\-----------------  
Kelly P.O.V.

Simon and Kelly are walking up and she can already hear nathans thought rattling around fast and confused. 

I wonder why he kissed me. Hot, panty-sniffing pervert. He was messing with me, acting all serious and his face looking like he needs to be shagged. I wonder if he’d wanna shag. Probably tired of using his hand all the time. Fuck it’s be so hot to see-

The ball flies past him and he doesn’t manage to catch it. He turns around and jumps.

“CHRIST! How long have you been standing here?!” His eyes go to Kelly’s. He looks like he’s been caught.

Shit! She heard me, Fuck. 

His thought turn into obscenities.She looks over at Simon and just nods. He looks confused for a second but as she begins to walk away he realizes this is his chance to have a moment with him. Once Kelly is out of hearing distance she can hear them begin to talk.

\---------------------

“Can we talk?” Simon looks at Nathan earnestly.

“We’re talking right now you pervert.” the insult lacks it’s normal bite. Simon figures whatever Kelly heard was making him a bit insecure. 

“I know you and I don’t get along all the time but when you died I realized I want you in my life. No… I need you in my life. You’re a twat, you never can be serious and you're reckless-”

“Very Nice things you’re saying about me.” Nathan says sarcastically. 

Simon puts a finger to his lips and continues. Nathan Shuts up looking sheepish.

“Just like that. I don’t care about any of that because that’s what makes you special to me. I want to be your boyfriend, I don’t know how you feel about me but I hoping you’ll give me a chance.”

“Barry, you’re fucking with me? “ Simon gives him a withering look but stay quiet.

“Simon...You don’t need me. I am a mess, no one's ever stuck around and you might like me now but it’s not going to last forever.”

“Nathan you're not going to know unless you try. You don’t have to give me an answer now but just think about it okay?” Simon says and walks to the bathroom to change into his jumpsuit.

The new Community Center guy comes out and starts making demands. Alisha and Curtis show up and begin helping set up the room for the nights Art therapy community service for mentally challenged people. He normally would be dicking around but today he stays quiet. Everyone is giving him glances, Alisha finally walks up to him when he’s alone.

“Are you okay, You aren’t being a ginormous twat today? Did something happen?”

Nathan looks around for Simon, then when he sees him across the room talking to a pretty girl who is there for the art therapy class.

“Simon kissed me! I didn’t realize I wanted to shag the melonfucker. I like teasing him, but yesterday I asked if he’d kiss me and he did. I was joking of course or I thought I was. I don't know, I am so fucking confused.”

Alisha laughs. Nathan looks appalled.

“ Don’t fucking laugh, shit I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, no. You like him you dense asshole. You tease him relentlessly just to get a reaction and now you got one. If he wants to be with you just go for it. You teased him long enough.”

“Uh but what if I am not good enough for him. Buttoned up, looking majorly proper all the damn time.”

“That’s just a chance you’ll have to take. When you really like someone you just go for it, fear be damned.”

Nathan groans, “ Fear be damned…”

He sees Simon walk back to the bathroom, the girl he was talking to follows him. Nathan feels a tiny bit of jealousy flare up. Simon said to take his time and he was already going into the bathroom with some girl he just met. No fucking way. He begins to walk toward the bathroom, stopping before he walks in. 

“Fuck it! Fear be damned!” He walks in to see himself and Simon.

Simon looks over to see Nathan then looks back to the second Nathan.

“What the fuck? Are you a shapeshifter? You slag get away from him.” he sees a bottle on the bench next to him and chucks it at the girl/him. 

The fake him runs away after the bottle hits it’s head.

“What was that? Were you going to do the nasty with fake me since I haven't given you my answer yet. You move on fast ya freak. ” Nathan says. 

He can’t stop the words from tumbling out, he was jealous and upset. Nathan was self conscious but acted out because he never wanted to be hurt first. If he pushed people away he could be happy. Even if that meant he had to be alone to do it.

“Nathan, I wasn’t. I thought it was you.” He genuinely looks confused.

“ I saw you walk in here and then she walked in here too. The girl I saw you talking to earlier.”

“ So you were… jealous?” He smiles looking a little smug. Simon looks into Nathan's eyes waiting for a response.

“Uh sure I was just making sure she wasn’t goin to take advatage of your virginal body.” Nathan feels his face flush, he knows he’s blushing. He hasn't felt this vulnerable in a long time.

“Thanks for coming to my aid.” Simon walks close until they are about an inch away. Simon pulls Nathan close and kisses him chastely.”We should go tell the others that there is a shapeshifter.”

Nathan is speechless, the kiss was agonizingly pure. Nathan knew in this moment he needed more from Simon.

“Um, Yeah...lets go catch a Predator.” 

They both walk out. On a mission they find kelly, she looks up and can tell from their thoughts that they need to find the shapeshifter. It could be anyone. 

“Kelly, her name is Lucy. She went to school with me and I don’t know what she wants but we need to find the others so we can get rid of her.”

“We need to make sure we keep track of each other but if she can look like us we need something to distinguish us from her.” Kelly says while looking around for something.

“What about marking our palms with this marker? So when we see each other just ask to see our palms.” Simon says. He marks his hand with a big red X. Kelly and Nathan follow suit.

The all search for the girl eventually finding her pretending to be Simon who was making Alisha very uncomfortable by threatening her with a knife until the real Simon and Curtis bust into the office. It turns out she want to ruin Simon’s life. The group told her off and then she left. Once she was gone and the Art therapy is over they clean up. One by one the group trickles out. 

Simon meets kelly outside. Simon wants to ask her what she heard but of course she already knows what he wants to ask.

“ ‘e was thinking about you this mornin, ‘e was worried you didn’t like him and ‘e wants ta shag ya.”

Simon blushes at the word shag, since he was a virgin he isn't confident in his abilities. Kelly gives him a soft look when he thinks that. He feels his face go warm. 

“So should I ask him out?” Simon asks tentatively.

Kelly chuckles.“Ya should, I’m gonna go. Have fun.”

She walks away. Simon wanders back into the community center. He sees Nathan laying on his bed, smoking a joint.

“Nathan…” Simons voice is shaky and nervous.

“Oh looks who it is, came back for more ehh?” Nathan smirks, Tufts of smoke coming out of his mouth.

“I wanted to know if you want to get a drink?”

“Are you asking me on a date weird kid?” Nathan asks cheekily.

“Yes.”

“I have some beer.” He hold up a six pack.” Unless you want to go out.”

Simon shakes his head.” I just want to hang out with you.”

Nathan holds the joint out to Simon. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never smoked before.” 

Nathan gets real close to him. He can feel his warmth against his side, it feels intoxicating. 

“Just inhale into your virgin lungs.” Nathan blows smoke into Simons face. The face nathan is making is so seductive. He looks at Nathan's lips and then into his eyes. The moment stretches on, his eyes twinkle with mirth. Simon takes the joint from him. He inhales deeply but it burns his throat. He can’t hold it in very long. His sputtering cough echos in the room. He takes another puff. 

“Wow…”He can feel his body start to relax, he leans slightly into Nathan's body.

They sit and smoke the joint until it’s gone. They break out the beer and begin to drink.

Nathan looks at him with a serious look on his face, he leans in to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. His hand is on Simon's face, the feel of his hand on his face makes him melt inside. His body reacting easily to the touch, he can feel the heat rising between them. Nathan deepens the kiss, his tongue moves against Simons lips. He opens his mouth and tentatively responds into the kiss. Simon feels a spark of pleasure as they kiss. They pull apart after a minute.

“Oh fuck! For a virgin you kiss like wow... You little minx, you’ve been holding out on me.” Nathan looks breathless. He grins brightly.

“You kiss really good too.” Simon’s hair is mussed and he looks relaxed. 

Nathan moves to sit on Simon's lap. They begin to kiss. Nathans hands move to Simons chest. Simon suddenly is invigorated, he grabs nathan by the hips and kisses him with vigor. The sounds Nathan is making against him make him weak. The heat continues to rise between them. Nathan rubs his hand against Simons clothed cock. 

“Ah- Nathan I never…” Simon doesn’t finish the sentence, he feels inexperienced and shy.

“It’s alright Simon. I want to make you feel good, let me make you feel good.”

Simon pulls Nathans shirt off and rubs his hands on nathans chest, his head tilts back when he rubs a circle on nathans nipples.  
“Fuck-” Nathan grinds down onto Simons cock. He needs less cloths, he needs more of this. He gets up suddenly and begins to do a strip tease for Simon. Simons face is red and he looks wide eyed as Nathan slowly but sexily takes his pants off. 

His underwear are pink and have ruffles. His cock barely contained. If it’s even possible Simons face turns even redder and his eyes are as wide as ever. 

“I wore these for you.” Nathan says brazenly.

Simon stares for a moment, mind flashing back to all the times Nathan called him a panty sniffer. It seems that Nathan had a panty kink, Simons feels bold as he looks at Nathan who actually has the audacity to look a bit shy.

“After all the times you called me a panty sniffer and you're the one with panty kink huh?” Simons voice drops in pitch. Even though he hasn’t had sex before but he knows what he wants to do with Nathan. He wants to shut him up for once, he wants to be in control.

Nathan Flushes deeper and seems to straighten up a little. He looks at a loss for words.

“Don’t have anything to say then?” His voice is raspy.”Get on the bed.” 

Nathan bites his lip and lays down on the bed. 

“You look good in those, you look very sexy in them. Do you have handcuffs?”

“They are under the mattress near the corner.” Nathan’s voice is soft.

Simon grabs them, they are also pink and fuzzy. He cuffs them around Nathans wrists. He puts them above his head. Nathan is laying there spread out looking vulnerable and incredibly turned on. Simon hold his hands above Nathans head and with his other hand trails down his chest. He rubs his nipples and pinches lightly. Nathan’s head falls back and he lets out a breathy moan. His hand moves lower, getting closer to the panties. Nathan makes a whining sound as Simons hands gets closer. His hips thrust upward. Simon backs off teasing Nathan, moving back to his nipples. He works Nathan over, his cock is leaking precum through the panties.

“You're a pretty eager slut.” Simon feels like he’s overstepped by saying this but the way Nathan writhes and moans he know he didn’t.

“You like being called a slut then?” His voice demanding.

“Yes I like it! I really like it. Ah!” Simon palms his cock through the panties. He pulls out Nathans cock while leaving the panties on, he strokes in slowly. 

“You want me to fuck you?” He whispers into Nathan's ear. His shivers on the bed and nods.

“Please..I want it!” Nathan's voice is filled with lust.

Simon slowly takes off the panties. Nathan's cock is hard and dripping precum, he looks utterly debauched. Simon flips him over. He leans in to whisper in Nathan's ear.

“Do you like spankings?” 

Nathan's just nods vigorously and arches his back. Simon rubs his ass, then spanks it hard. The sounds echo in the room. Nathan moans loudly unable to stop himself. Simon takes off his pants. He watches Nathan for a second.

“You got lube and a condom somewhere?” Simon asks.

“Uhh I don’t have a condom but there's some lube near where to handcuffs were.” He says quickly, voice raspy with need.

Simon squirts some lube onto his finger and warms it up in his hand before rubbing it onto Nathan. He pushes a finger into him and it slides in easily, he pushes in a second finger and begins thrusting them into Nathan.

“Oh! Fuck Simon, please I want your cock mmm…” Nathan looks wanton, lips red, eyes fuzzy. Simon can’t wait any longer. He takes of his briefs and his cock is hard and dripping precum. He lines up to Nathan and pushes his cock inside. The sound Nathan makes is beautiful, he thrust inside him. The friction feels amazing. He knows he won’t last long so he strokes Nathan's cock as he fucks him.

Simon pulls nathan onto his lap, nathan puts his arms around him, handcuffs hitting his back lightly. Nathan is riding his cock, grinding. He tilts his head and Simon attacks his neck. His tongue against Nathan's hot flesh, it feels so good. The tension is rising, the heat between then is intense. The pleasure becomes so much, Nathan moans loudly and cums all over his hand. He see Nathan covered in come and he loses it. The pleasure explodes from him and he rides the waves as he fucks Nathan. 

He pulls out, cum dripping out of Nathan. They both lay there breathing hard. Simon holds Nathan. After a couple minutes of cuddling Nathan finally speaks.

“Damn Simon, I didn’t know you would be such a dom! That was perfect.” Nathan gives him his usual cheeky smile.

“And who knew you were such a kinky twat.” Nathan kisses Simon. 

They hold each other until sleep takes them. 

When they wake up the cum is dried and they decide to take a sink shower. They share smiles as they put themselves together.

“So we are boyfriends right, because I don’t normally fuck and dash?” Nathan says. 

“Really? I didn’t take you for the type to be a romantic.” Simon smiles.

“Just because I’m a twat doesn’t mean i’m not romantic. I need romance in my relationships.” Nathan sputters.

“Okay, We’re Boyfriends.” He pulls Nathan close and kisses him.

They hold each other and the others walk in on them but It didn’t matter. After everything they had been through he knew they were meant to be.


End file.
